Talk:German Federation/@comment-27820070-20141023041600
The German Federation was on high alert for several months now. Convoys were passing by in high security, and nothing can be raided as a result. Even the most poor merchants sailed by with at least a Reich guarding it. This ends today. ---- It was a quiet, foggy day at sea, as the merchants patrol the deep seas, guarded fiercely by German warships in a effort to control the Baltic. They sailed in a big group:7 merchants, 1 Blitz, 3 Reiches, 7 Royals, 2 Galleons, and 5 local merchant ships. All was well...for now. Suddenly, mortar rounds were heard (not the modern mortars, these old fashion ones), and the merchants were dazed. Then, the explosions hit, massive metal balls bashing on the Blitz. Something was very wrong. Metal cannonballs kept on hitting the blitz, until finally, a stunning volley of cannonballs hit the blitz in the back. They have been ambushed. Suddenly, the fog opened up, to reveal the entire convoy completely SURROUNDED by Tobias Morgan's pirate ships. The Enraged Goliath, the one ship that destroyed the blitz, was at broadside level of a Reich. The Goliath fires a full broadside, as the order "Fire!" rings throughout the fleet. A thundering broadside quickly strikes the Reich, caving it's right broadside in and exposing it to enemy fire. The other ships of the fleet didn't go unnoticed. Untamable's and Citadels completely had a small group of 1 Reich and 3 Royals covered completely, and exposed to two man-of-wars and 5 Black citadels, they will fall in a short order. However, they managed to sink 2 Citadels and a damaged Untamable before succumbing to the sheer numbers. A huge group of Sloops have kept the merchant ships in check, and so far, they were too crippled from chain shots to do anything. Terrified, the remaining warships attempt to sail away. However, a huge salvo of 62 chain shots came about, tearing down the masts of 2 Royals. Now crippled,'it will be a short order before they are destroyed by the Enraged Goliath. The other ships escaped, and reported the news to a Baltic Port. Now, the pirates can focus on the merchants themselves. They have less security inboard the vessels, so one galleon, containing rare spices and metals, was captured in less then 10 minutes. The local merchants had more security, but due to their small size, they were overcome by sheer number of pirates, who dominated the merchants, and started to loot and carry valuable crates back to their respective ships. Almost all of the pirate fleet sails away, leaving the Baltic...almost. The German federation now knows of where the remaing pirates who are still battling the merchants are at. They get closer, and then they see the battle still going on: 3 Citadels, 1 Untamable, and 2 Serpintines battling the remaining Galleon and the last small merchant ship. They close in...'' OOC: Enterprise, you have the authority to completely wipe out the 6 ships. BTW, for those who are wondering why Tobias Morgan has such a big fleet, look at the official role play room thingy, and you will see that Tobias Morgan found a MASSIVE treasure cove...with enough gold to fund for or at least buy a huge fleet. There is still one treasure chest he hasn't looted yet, and the IKN commonly patrols that area...